Once Upon A Time Frozen
by Get out now
Summary: Takes place in season 1 and moves as time goes on. The Storybrooke museum of art is reopening for the first time in 13 years, but the soon to be curator won't open up in fear. Henry knows who she really is, and while Emma is trying to solve a murder case, he tries to get the curator to let it go.
1. Chapter 1

Story 1: Fear part 1

Storybrooke is, as it always is, mysterious, and ever since the savior arrived, even more so. But somethings were strange even aside from the curse. For instance the Arlington School for girls. The school had but a few residents now, but it used to be wild and free with the doors always open. No one knew why. We begin with the two remaining orphans at the school.

"Lisa!" Hannah yelled, knocking on the door. She yelled again,"Lisa!"

The door never opened, never, not ever since the incident. Hannah tried looking through the socket, wishing to even get a glimpse of her sister. She had done this many times before, but she still tried. Even now, 13 years after the incident, the door has not moved. Hannah never heard a sound except for the occasional shuffle or breath. Hannah had tried every way imaginable to get in, waiting until the housekeeper brought Lisa food, the window, picking the lock, air vents(did not go well), and almost a crowbar. The door was impenetrable, unbreakable, and the only real image she had of her sister.

On the other side of the door was Lisa, a girl who never dared speak, almost never ate, and never stepped outside of her room. Lisa Stuart Arlington never forgave herself. It was a terrible blizzard a year ago. The ground was covered in frost and snow. She had made it happen. Lisa didn't know how it worked, but it just...happened. She didn't wish to recall any details, but the thought always burned in her mind. She made it happen... And Hannah suffered because of it.

When the clock tower tolled, for the first time in who know when they both knew it was a sign, whether it be good or bad, they didn't know. Change was coming...and soon the door would open.

A week later...

Hannah knew it, Lisa knew it, one in joy, one in fear. This was the day when the door had to open. In their parents will it was written that when she reached the age of 21 she would inherit their museum. Hannah was ecstatic, Lisa was sitting beside the door and talking about it to no one. To Lisa her sister was a human countdown, she the bomb. All she had to do was sign the contract, that's it, no big deal. In her hands the pen froze and the paper likewise. This was the fifth time today this had happened. No matter how many times she practiced, it always froze. She still didn't know how this was possible, and more importantly, how to control it. What was she going to do, pretty soon Hannah would wake up and... No don't think about it, she told herself. What to do, what to do. It was at this point in time, the caretaker of the house knocked on the door.

"Lisa your sister wishes for me to open the door to the school, should I..." He began only to be interrupted before he could begin to open the door.

"Yes yes go ahead." Lisa ended the talking. It was the first time she had talked to someone in 13 years, but she did not wish to be buried deeper in trouble.

Hannah, however was a whole different story. As soon as she woke up from a sleep that would make a Mexican wrestler seem elegant, she was wildly excited. Hannah ran out of her room instantly going back to change out of her pajamas. She was dressed in jeans, a green shirt with a brown jacket enlaced with vines. The girl sped down the hall, bumping into the caretaker Nathan.

"Oh sorry Nathan, umm... Could you open the doors by the way?" Nathan nodded, glad to be serving the family. Hannah continued her running, opening every door and window she came upon. She saw Nathan at Lisa's door, and heard her sisters voice for the first time. She sounded a lot like Mom, Hannah thought. Mom. She would have liked this. Will Lisa? Wait did her sister just say yes?! As in yes open the doors?! Hannah laughed and raced to the slowly opening doors. She could see people, actual people, just by the museum, probably waiting for her sister. Hannah immediately raced towards the museum, nearly bumping into a hairdresser and a biker, only to nearly get hit by a car. The car stopped and the driver quickly ran to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright miss?" Julius said lending a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1: Fear part 2

The headline read "Seven women found dead." Emma had become accustomed to being sheriff, but murder was oddly enough, not common in Storybrooke. Sure there had been a few, but this was a slaughter. Seven women were raped and murdered then left dead in a car park. There were fingerprints, that was a start, but it didn't match anyone in the files. Whomever it was, knew how to hide.

"Hey mom!" Henry said, bursting in, interrupting Emma's train of thought. Emma spun around to face her son. She was glad he was here admittedly, but nonetheless annoyed that he barely went to school anymore.

"Henry, shouldn't you be at school?" Emma asked, wishing her concentration hadn't been broken. The boy shrugged and answered, "I wanted to help you."

Emma still hadn't grown accustomed to this, even after the time she had been in Storybrooke. Henry looked at the discarded newspaper, then brought out his book, comparing each victim. Emma had gotten her phone out, she had to explain this whole thing to Regina. Voicemail.

"Here we go." Henry said, handing his mom the book. It had nothing to do with the murder. The picture was of a two women standing on either side of a door. Emma stared at her son confused and asked what this had to do with the replied explaining, "The art museum reopens today, Elsa and Anna are probably linked to it somehow. There's no such thing as coincidence in Storybrooke."

Emma didn't believe in magic, not yet anyway, but Henry was right about something, the murders at the same time as the museum opening couldn't be a coincidence.

"Ok kid, I'll check it out, you stay out of trouble." Emma said, knowing he wouldn't. Henry nodded then taking his backpack left the sheriff's office.

Regina as usual, was not pleased. She was one of the few people who remembered, so she knew who was good for her, and bad. The opening of this museum was bad. She had known of the ice queens power, and knew no curse could destroy it, no matter how she tried. To make matters worse, various murders had popped up in Storybrooke, and knowing the sheriff, she was suspect number 1. Then again, she thought, she would link the murders to this place. If she played her cards correctly she could take out to birds with one stone. She knew just how to do that.

Hannah was flustered, and nervous, and felt like she was going blurt out everything. Julius was handsome, I'm a guy so I don't know how to describe a man who is handsome, but girls out there, just imagine what you want.

"He-he-hi! I'm Hannah." Hannah began, making a fool of herself. Julius lended an arm to help the girl up saying, "Julius, I run the department store on south drive."

Hannah stood up, stammering a response, but to no avail Julius immediately brushed her off, "I'm sorry for nearly hitting the curator of this beautiful place." Hannah stuttered trying to explain that her sister was the curator. They talked, mostly about actual things that were happening. To Julius, it was standard talk, to Hannah it was more of "Blah blah blah Hannah blah blah you look lovely today blah bl-"

A small boy bumped between them, interrupting the nonexistent conversation. Henry stood with a convincing look asking, "Excuse me miss could give me a tour of that old schoolhouse I made a bet with my friends so..." Hannah answered that she would gladly give a tour, mainly because she was in lala land. Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd of people, trying his best to get her away from Julius.


	3. Chapter 3

Story 1: Fear part 3

Henry dragged Hannah into the schoolhouse. She had left lala land after tripping on a step but was dazed from being yanked around. Henry however, was quite pleased with his plan. It had to go by the story, Anna had to fall for Kristof. The main problem was FINDING the ice seller. First things first, get Elsa out of her sped ahead and turned a corner. Hannah stood their dazed and dizzy but straightened herself.

"Kid! Kid! Little boy! Where did you go?" She yelled whilst looking around. She couldn't let him get lost, he could be stuck or... He just can't get lost. She called Nathan and told him to search the school until the boy was found. Unfortunately for her Henry knew how Elsa managed to eat all those years. Henry put his jacket on a chair to drive attention away then climbed out the window. A cellar door was placed by the side of the building, it's doors screaming of age. Henry opened them wide with moths and dust bursting from the cellar. Inside was a small kitchen and a dumbwaiter. Henry climbed into the dumbwaiter and began hoisting himself up.

"Little boy! Little boy!" Hannah called worrisomely. This kid may have a head start but she knew this school backwards forwards and sideways. Aha! There he is. She could see a sliver of his jacket in the closet. Hannah slowly crept towards it then opened the door wide in one swift motion.

"Aha!" She yelled, only to be disappointed by the decoy. Where could he be, she grabbed the jacket and looked around. He couldn't be far. The window! Hannah walked over to the window, looking outside for the boy. He wasn't outside, so he had to be in-Hannah backed away from the cellar door. She, although childishly, was terrified of it. Everyday she could hear crying, or clanging, and the one time she did go in, she swore she saw a blue light swirling around, freezing things as it went. She couldn't...she had to... If that kid could do it so could she.

Lisa stood by her bed, just like every other day, crying. Not big blubbering crying of course, nobody does that in real life. Just crying. The bell for the dumb waiter rang, a constant reminder of her imprisonment. It rang again. Lisa sighed and went over, opening the hatch. The girl let out a yell of surprise to see a kid was in there.

"Who are you? Get out now! Please!" Lisa yelled, backing away. Henry climbed out of the dumbwaiter and got up. Lisa continued to move away, wanting not to hurt the kid.

"It's alright, I know... If you just go-"

"Get out!" Henry brought forth the storybook and opened it to the two sisters.

"Look I know you're scared but if you just let me..."

"GET OUT NOW!" The girl yelled, letting forth a spiral of unintentional ice blasts that crept along the walls like serpents. Henry took shelter behind the bed. This was the first time he had seen magic, actual magic. He was dumbfounded, as any one would be, and a little afraid, bet he kept trying to help. Lisa covered her head in shame while Henry stood back up.

"I know you're scared, I know you're just trying to protect your family, believe me my mom is the same way. She lost her parents to magic too, but she found them. You can't change what happened, but you can be with your sister now. You can be with your family again." Henry explained, hopeful that it will help, "All you have to do is go out there, and be with her."

3 minutes earlier downstairs

Hannah slowly entered the cellar, as dark and creepy as it was. She yelled at the first sound. It was just a cellar ,it wasn't haunted, it was just a cellar...hopefully. The creak of an empty dumbwaiter moving down its shaft caught her attention. She looked up the shaft. Were those voices? The ghosts? No one was the boy. Hannah looked around, now she got it. This was a kitchen, and the dumbwaiter lead up to her sister's room. Hannah climbed into the dumbwaiter and gradually hoisted herself up.

Upstairs

Lisa did not respond to Henry's monologue, but just sat there, not wishing to speak. The girl stood and calmed herself, perhaps he was right, maybe he was wrong. She turned and stared at the door. That door had controlled her life, and if what the kid said was true, that if she stopped holding back she could... No I can't. I could hurt Hannah. This is the best for her. Is it?! Just open the door, you don't have to go out there, you just have to... She reached for the doorknob, hesitantly. Lisa recoiled, then took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob. The door slowly opened. Unknown to Lisa the dumbwaiter had gone up again, with her sister inside, listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Story 2: Opening part 1

Emma meanwhile, had gotten nowhere. With no known matching fingerprints she had only one option left though she did not enjoy it remotely. The door to Mr. Golds shop jangled as Emma stormed in. Gold turned, cleaning a silver blade.

"It wasn't me I assure you." He said, knowing Emma would turn up eventually.

"Whoever this is isn't on police records, if anyone knows about them ,it's you." Emma said while Gold set the sword down.

"I hope you have deduced that its related to the museum."

"Yes"

"I don't know about police records but I do have a little history lesson for you." Gold placed a file on the countertop, in it as Emma examined, were photos and documents.

"22 years ago a northern couple moved here and established the museum, it was filled with art and history no one had even known about, including some history the mayor didn't approve of, claiming it was inappropriate for children. The couple had two girls, Lisa and Hannah." Gold explained the whole thing while Emma examined the corresponding pictures, "They built their home the Arlington estate, which turned school which turned abandoned after the incident."

Emma perked her head up and quizzically asked, "Incident?" Gold nodded and showed a photo of a car stuck in a lake.

"Young Hannah, made it out with nothing but a cold, despite the fact that it had crashed through a tree, and landed upside down underwater. The older Lisa said nothing of the incident, as she was traumatized by what the reporters assumed to be her parents death. After that the museum closed down, until today at least. My best guess is that whoever killed those people either wants something from the museum, or doesn't want it to show something."

Emma took the file and said, "So if I want to know who killed them..."

"You best start with the residents and the mayor." Gold finished, "Now for my payment."

"What do you want?"

"I want to see the older sister, you see she and I have something important to discuss." Emma nodded and left, papers in hand. Gold watched her leave then turned to face an object in his shop. Yes indeed very important matters. Gold pulled the blue silk gloves out of their case so they may wait for their owner.

Lisa was exploring the once beautiful place the two called home while Hannah explored her sisters room. Most of it was standard, books clothes, etc. but the little things all around were...strange. Drawings of her sister and her were...everywhere. Of the two playing together, mom and dad, she never stopped caring. Why? Then did she close the door? Upon her bookcase was a toy, a snowman, she gave her sister as a birthday present, Ollie wasn't it? Oliver, something like that. Olaf. It didn't matter, as long as she kept it. She picked up the toy only to be surprised by Lisa who had been standing there the whole time.

"It's ok." She said not wanting to interrupt her younger sister.

"You kept all this."

"Yes"

"But I thought...why then"

"I have my reasons, but it doesn't matter now."

"So are you going to sign the contract? To reopen the museum?"

Lisa didn't know how to respond. Trying to avoid the question she said, "I'll figure it out soon enough." Before Hannah could respond the two heard a knock on the door.

"It could be that kid again. I'll go take care of it." Hannah said, leaving the room and heading downstairs. She opened the door wide to see Emma with her badge prominent to eyes view.

"I am Sheriff Emma Swan, I wish to speak with the residents of this house." Emma said. Nodding, Hannah let her in uneasily.

"Lisa the police are here!" Immediately Lisa grew wide eyed upstairs. The police. Oh my god. What if they find out. What if... Just stay calm, if she asks about anything then just play it cool. Ok I'm going downstairs now. Lisa went downstairs, trying to calm down.

"I would like to discuss the recent murders of the seven women." Emma explained to Lisa. Lisa just kept nodding, trying her best not to speak. Hannah was doing most of the talking.

"Oh my God"

"I have knowledge that it could be related to the reopening of your museum."

"We have heard nothing of the sort."

"Are there any people who might wish for the museum to close?"

"I don't know, Lisa is the only one who remembers anything."

"Then why doesn't she answer?" The lack of speaking was suspicious, anyone could tell that. Gold mentioned the older did not wish to speak. He also mentioned secrets. Whatever the older was hiding had to be of significance.

"Hannah could you please leave the room." Hannah started to object but Lisa nodded for her to go.

"Did you have any knowledge of the murders?"

"..."

"Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"..."

"Are there any secrets in the museum?"

"...No"

Emma immediately sees the lie. "Do you know what my superpower is ?"

"..."

"I can tell whenever somebody lies."

"..."

"What is the secret?"

"Not murder."

"Dangerous?"

"Depends."

"If its dangerous, it could help solve the case."

"I don't care about the case."

"You should."

"I have been a prisoner in my own home for 13 years. I don't care about your case."

"You care about the museum."

"I don't, tomorrow I will close it again and I will be trapped here 'till I'm dead if I have to be. Nobody is going to find out anything!"

"What is it?"

"Get out! Get out!" Emma left, hearing the girl cry all the while. Evidence pointed right at her, but the reaction was... She may not have any involvement in the murders, but whatever she was hiding, was big. On her way out she said, "By the way Mr. Gold wants to see you." Emma turned the thermostat up on the way out. It was at negative 10 degrees Fahrenheit.

This time Hannah hadn't been listening. She had gone down to the museum to once again, look for Julian. The entire place was fantastic, with no part of it scathed. The columns were a stable glass that supported a spire that flew up into the sky, light bouncing off of it like a pinball. Balconies were at every window, over looking beautiful sights and artwork at every corner. In the center was a elevator to the top floor. Hannah excitedly boarded it, rising to the top of, of all things, an ice skating rink. It was cold, even for an ice skating rink. Hannah slid along the ice, bumping into something. It was another sculpture made of pure ice. The baseplate engraved at the bottom was clear.

"This sculpture of Olaf, is dedicated in the memory of Mr. and Mrs. Arlington, carved out of pure ice by Lisa Stuart Arlington." Hannah read. I don't get it if she loved this place so much then why did she-

"Hello there!" Regina said, surprising Hannah, "How are you today?"

"Oh Hello!"

"You're the new curator right?"

"Oh no no no that would be my sister Lisa."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to her about an idea of mine. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke."

"Oh wow, it's nice to meet you."

"And you. You know I knew your parents."

"You did?"

"Yes, I helped fund this museum."

"Oh really!"

"Yes."

"So what was your idea?"

"Oh it's nothing really."

"What was it?"

"I thought I could set your sister up with a tv interview with one of my talks show hosts, the Duke."

"Wow, but my sister doesn't like big crowds."

"It would be good for her, she spent all that time stuck in that house, it would be good for her to get out into the open, get out of her shell so to speak."

"I don't know."

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt would it?" Hannah pondered for a moment. It would help Lisa get out into the open, she deserves some fresh air.

"Ok let's give it a try." Hannah said.


	5. Chapter 5

Story 2: Opening part 2

Hannah came home pleased and unaware of the threat she just put on her sister and all of Storybrooke.

"What?!" Lisa yelled in response. Not only had she gone behind her back but she had... Oh no. The mayor was the one who tried to shut them down in the first place... She knows! How? More importantly why does she?!

"It'll be good to get out, you'll reopen the museum and..." Hannah began...

"Hannah! She was the one who tried to close the museum in the first place!" "She wasn't that bad, she was all nice and sweet." "(Sarcastic) Has anyone told you you have the worst judgement ever?"

"Julius told me I have very good judgement." Hannah argued, only making matters worse.

"Who?"

"My Fiancé." Hannah answered Lisa looked as if her tongue were a lemon. Calm down Lisa it's alright it's alright. No it's not! She shouldn't marry a man she just met! There will be no wedding there will be no golden ring! Gold. It was something the sheriff said, Mr Gold. Lisa walked over to a coat rack, though unnoticeable, freezing the rug as she went.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked, surprised that her sister was going anywhere. Her sister answered as she ran out the door, "I'm going to see Mr. Gold!"

Gold had been waiting and tending to the gloves. Gold remembered the Snow Queen, she was very powerful, likely even more so than her mother. These gloves were the controller for the second most powerful magic user in Storybrooke. It was one of his more wicked plans, she was afraid, these were the cure, but it worked quite well. Albeit she arrived earlier than anticipated.

"The Sheriff said you wanted to talk with me." Lisa said, her footsteps encased in frost.

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you about these." Gold explained, displaying the gloves, "I think they could be useful. Especially with that interview coming."

"How do you-"

"Your sister told the whole town, they'll all be watching."

"The. entire .town."

"Yes indeed deary, and these provide a simple solution."

"What solution?"

"Why of course, the same solution I told your father."

"My Dad?"

"Yes indeed deary." Gold said, and while he said it, he looked again like Rumplestiltskin, "Conceal, don't feel." The walls were aching with the frost and ice creeping down them. Lisa backed away, seeing flashes of memories she didn't know had happened before, Anna, Olaf, Hans, Kristof, Marshmallow, the curse, it was all coming back. And she knew who to blame. The frost turned a heavy crimson as the snow queen took her gloves asking, "What's your price?"

"I only wish one thing."

"Don't remind the others." Lisa/Elsa nodded. The queen hurt her family and she was going to pay.

Emma knew the interview was meant to destroy the girl, but she also knew that it might prove useful in solving the case. In the meantime it would probably be best to investigate Gold and his shop, ask him about what he wanted to talk to her about. The shop was wrecked.

"Geez leweez what did you tell her?" Emma asked, trying not to step on any debris.

"Something she needed to hear." Gold answered, cleaning off what was left of the shelf.

"Didn't seem to be something she liked."

"The mayor won't like it either."

"She doesn't like anything."

"On the bright side, she'll probably tell you what you want to know."

"Lisa or the mayor?"

"Lisa, although I think she's a little busy at the moment."

"The interview?"

"That or killing Regina."

"Why would she do that?"

"You'll have to ask her, all I did was show her something."

"What?"

"A thing from her past."

"What?"

"Take a look." Gold said, pointing to where a group of people stood outside a store watching the televisions.

"You're on in 10." The director said, running around the place like a mad man. Lisa as usual, was nervous. The gloves helped but all of Storybrooke was watching. If she messed up, then... No don't think about that, just give them what they want, the perfect little girl, with the perfect little everything. It was at this time that Regina came up.

"Mayor Mills, pleasure to meet you." Regina said, extending a hand. Lisa was furious at her, for all she had done to her and Anna but she still shook it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." Lisa assured her. "In fact, I've never been better to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that both of us know something that no one else in here does." Lisa clarified, crossing her arms. Regina tried not to seem deterred. Gold must have told her, trying to ruin me as always. The interview will still ruin her. Not with those gloves it won't.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll need to remove those gloves."

"You don't have to, you know." Lisa said as she took them off.

"Have to what?"

"Be the villain. I chose to avoid it."

"How's that working out for you?"

"I know you better than most, don't try it."

Five minutes till show time.

"Shouldn't you be going to you adoring fans?"

"Don't try to stop me. I know the truth."

"... Well one things for certain, you have a lot in common with your mother." Regina said, it had to be said. The snow queens mother was hated beyond belief, unlike her father. Lisa, angered, calmed herself and put the gloves back on. The girl then smiled and went on to the interview.


	6. Chapter 6

Story 2 Opening part 3 Hannah in the meantime, had been looking for Julius. She had gone down to his address on South street but there was still no sign of him. She knocked on the door.

"Hello? Julius are you home?" She asked, while the door opened.

"Hello again." The man said, letting her in, "Do you want to watch the interview with me?"

"No I was just dropping by to see you."

"Ok, here I am." Julius laughed, "Feel free to explore."

Hannah smiled and looked around. It was a nice house, not bad at all. She went upstairs to a balcony that would wow anyone but it was still not as amazing as the museum. The halls were littered with photographs. As she was passing by them she couldn't help but notice a breeze. Where could it be coming from? She looked up. A trap door? Must be the attic, I'm sure Julius won't mind if I close up whatever hole was up there. She pulled down the ladder and began her steady climb. A balcony with a telescope stood there. She looked through. That was Arlington School. Behind her was a map with photos of him and seven other women. Every one of them had an X over them. The murders. Oh my God I have to get of here- Julius stood on the trapdoor.

"Ah great, now I'm afraid I'll have to accelerate my plans." He said pulling a long knife from his belt.

"What, accelerate plans, what is this James Bond? If you need me I'll just be going no need for-" Hannah said whilst backing away towards the balcony. Julius gradually neared. Hannah acting on impulse walked from the balcony to the catwalk, running down stairs after stairs. It was extremely difficult to run in heels, which is why she threw them at Julius, trying to slow him down. Hannah managed to reach the sidewalk and jumped into a taxi.

"Drive! There's a madman after me!"

"Where to?"

"The museum."

The blond taxi driver sped down the road, his dog Sven sticking his head out the window.

"So do tell Ms Arlington, why did they close the museum in first place?" The Duke asked, his mustache quivering as he spoke.

"The museum closed after the incident because it wouldn't be the same without my parents."

"Indeed. And you plan on continuing your parents legacy?"

"Yes."

"Good. There have been reports of secrets within the museum, could you explain this?"

"Yes, the museum does have a secret, not one to be told as of now."

"Come on, not even a little hint?"

"Alright, I guess, the secret isn't mine, it's Mayor Mills." Lisa said. Regina immediately motioned for the Duke to end the broadcast.

"Well that's all the time we have tune in next week for the interview of that hairdresser." They stopped filming, and Regina marched up towards Lisa.

"You dirty little brat, you used my own trap against me."

"Like mother like daughter." Lisa said, pleased to have outsmarted the Evil queen.

"Madame Mayor!" The director said, "There's something happening at the museum."

"What?"

"The curators sister is being attacked."

Lisa interrupted, "What?!"

The director nodded and the snow queen raced for the door, nobody was going to lay a hand on her sister, or so help them God.

Hannah ran through the museum, scared and afraid. Julius didn't know this museum as well as she did, she had been in here for an hour he had been here for 45 minutes.

"You can't escape me Hannah, you're parents will said that this place would be mine if you and your sister died." He leapt from the shadows, knife in hand,

"And I plan on it being that way." Hannah jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow and ran behind a pilar. Julius brought forth a gun and aimed. Part of the column shattered, glass flying every which way. Julius aimed again this time at Hannah's head.

"Till death do us part."

|€£ Emma drove up, armed, and followed by Regina and Lisa.

"Police!" She yelled, the result was a hostage situation inside.

"Bring the curator in!"

Emma objected while Lisa began walking inside. Regina followed her.

"You can't hide the secret in there forever."

Lisa explained to Regina,

"I know, but if I am to do this you must know that I was scared."

"I do." And the two went inside.

"Madame mayor, how nice to see you." Julius said, holding Hannah at gunpoint. Regina replied,

"Cram it Julius, what do you want from her?"

"I want this place."

"Why?"

"... What are you hiding Ms Arlington." Julius looked at Lisa in insane anticipation. She merely replied,

"I am hiding something of course, my sister and I are the only ones who age that should be enough."

"Tell me or I blast your sisters brains out!"

"We were born in Storybrooke, not cursed. A northern couple moved here, and built this place. The secret of the museum isn't mine though."

Lisa explained. Regina then clarified,

"It's mine, and it isn't any curse."

Julius knew by now about the curse but he still kept a gun to Hannah's head.

"What is your secret?!" Julius asked, yelling. The reply was simple,

"You're looking at her." Lisa said, walking forward, freezing the ground as she went.

"I'm the snow queen." She explained, "And my sister's parents died in a car crash, my father died, my mother is over there." The room began snowing and Julius' hands were so numb he couldn't hold the gun.

"And let me get something clear, unlike you I won't make the same mistake twice." It was the last thing Julius heard.


End file.
